


Storming Hearts

by soccer



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: But before the big battle, Carmilla being soft and mushy, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Set after Carmilla being tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soccer/pseuds/soccer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla is woke up to the sounds of crying and a storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storming Hearts

Soft crying could be heard from the other side of the room. It is one of the few times you are actually in your room at this time of night. It started raining, so you decided to turn in early. Your hair gets all frizzy, not a good look for an intimidating vampire such as yourself. You are kind of upset that something, or someone, has disturbed your sleep.

You listen intently, trying to hear if you actually heard crying or you were just dreaming about Ell again. You check your own face for wetness. It wouldn’t be the first time you had been crying in your sleep, but your face is dry. Turning over, you glance across the room. The sound is coming from a bundle of covers on Laura’s bed. You squint in the darkness, trying to see if a person was actually in there. Sure the sound had to be coming from someone, but you are too tired to put two and two together.

You hear both the rain pounding against the window and muffled crying. Sitting up, you lean against the headboard. The room is completely dark. Only the occasional flashes of lightning allow the room to be seen. You just sit there, still in a half asleep haze, staring at the bundle who is (supposedly) your roommate. Every so often, you start to get up to see if she is ok, but you always chicken out.

_Get a grip Karnstein. You don’t like her, she doesn’t like you. You are supposed to be kidnapping her for God’s sake. Sure, she knows about you and your past and doesn’t hate you for it, but that doesn’t change anything._

You know you won't be getting back to sleep anytime soon. Your attention drifts between the shuddering blankets and the storm raging outside. After a particularly loud clap of thunder, Laura jumps so high off the bed that she falls off it, landing hard on the floor with a small grunt. As much as you hate to admit it, you want to comfort her. You feel sorry for you, but not in a pity way, but in an “I understand what you are going through on some level” kind of way.

You don’t fight your actions this time as you swing your legs over the side of the bed, placing your feet on the floor. Laura doesn’t even attempt to get off the floor, as if she has given up. She probably has. You wrap your arms around the bundle. It isn’t too hard to find her legs. Your left arm finds the crook of her knee and your right cradles her back. You place her, covers and all, on your bed. You blink, when did you decide to put her on your bed. You should have put her back in her own bed and tried to get some sleep. That’s what you would have done a couple of weeks ago, before she started working her way into your heart.

_You are getting soft. If mother or Will saw you now… But they aren’t here right now. They will never know._

You shift Laura against the wall, before crawling into bed with her, lying on your side facing Laura. A voice comes out of the blanket bundle.

“What are you doing?” Her voice cracks as she speaks, it cracks your heart too. You clear your throat. You don’t need her to think you are going soft by having your voice give out or tremble.

“This isn’t the first time I have had a pretty girl in my bed, buttercup.” Score, your voice was sultry, unaffected. You think she doesn’t know how much you actually care about her. But you were oh so wrong. A head of blonde hair pokes its way out of the mini fort. For the first time tonight, you see her face. You take a sharp intake of air. She is so beautiful, even with her puff eyes and tear stained blotchy face.

Automatically, your hand goes out to wipe her cheeks. You pause halfway there though, letting your hand fall between the two of you, in what little space there was. If you still had a heartbeat, it would be beating mile a minute from the look she gives you, like you are a puzzle she is trying to solve. It confuses you, she found all about your past a few days ago, what more is there to figure out about you?

Her eyes sparkle as another flash of lightning illuminates the room. She only flinches a little bit. You watch as she takes her hand from under the overs to place it over yours, slowly, in case you wanted to pull away. Of course you wouldn’t pull away, not from her, not in the cover of night.

“Carm…” she starts out, voice soft, no longer strained. She makes no move or noise that indicates that she is going to continue. We laid in comfortable silence, hands joined together, eyes locked on each other. The storm rages on outside. Every so often, Laura will flinch. With each flinch, she draws closer and closer to you until her head rests against your chest. You are once again thankful that you don’t have a heartbeat.

Laura seems to take notice of its absence as she puts her ear against your chest. She begins to trace random shapes on your skin. You rest your check against her head. Her breath is tickling your neck, but not in a bad way, in a burning sort of way. She sets your skin on fire, it leaves you craving more.

A particularly loud clap causes her to jump again. Unfortunately, your head was still resting on hers, which caused you to bite your tongue. You cuss loudly. You feel vibrations on your chest before you hear her quiet giggles.

“I am glad my pain is so amusing to you, cupcake.” You aren’t mad, not really. It is nice to hear her laugh instead of crying.

“Sorry,” she says in between giggles. She didn’t sound sorry at all. You start laughing along with her. Before too long, you are both laughing like idiots. The storm long forgotten. The laughing subsided eventually, but you can still feel her smiling against your skin. It makes you feel things you haven’t felt since Ell. It scares you, but right now, you don’t care. That fear can wait until tomorrow. Right now, as your body is flushed against hers, nothing has ever felt so right.

“I am sorry for keeping you up. I know you like your sleep…. Well love your sleep. We aren’t like really close, barely even friends. You just wanted to calm me down so I would shut up so you could get back to sleep. I know you didn’t do it just for me.” Her voice trailed off. She was ridiculous. You tell her as much.

“Don’t be ridiculous, of course I did it for you.” She scoots herself up to look into your eyes, scanning for any traces of sarcasm or dishonesty, maybe even pity. She smiles after a moment or two, you passed her test. You smile too.

“I really am sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize or explain.” That is true. You don’t really care, well, maybe part of you does, but you want her to know she has her space. She just nods at you before laying her head against your chest again. You wrap your arms around her; subconsciously, you kiss the top of her head. You begin to drift off, that is until you hear her speak again, bring you out of the shallows of sleep.

“It’s my mother.” You knew that she had died; she told you once when she caught you looking at one of the pictures on her desk, the one with her as a child smiling next to a woman at what looked like a picnic. “She died in a car crash. I needed a book for class. I had forgotten to mention it earlier. She told me to continue studying, that she would fetch it for me from the nearby bookstore. It was raining, the roads were slick, and a truck hit a slippery patch before sliding into the other lane, her lane.” She pauses. You feel wetness soaking through your shirt, but you couldn’t care less. You feel her pain as if it were your own to bear. “They said she died instantly. Her head hit the side window with such force, she didn’t feel a thing. Ever since then, I haven’t been so good with storms.”

She trails off. You know there is nothing you can say to make her feel better. A small, selfish part of you is happy that you know. It is just another thing you can add to your growing list of things you know about Laura. You know that it isn’t safe to get this attached to your victims, but Laura just made it so easy. You say the only thing that matters, to either of you.

“I am here.” Your voice rings strong, yet a bit sad. She kisses your collarbone.

“So am I,” she whispers it against your skin, a prayer etched on your chest, in your bones. Together, you are here together. That isn’t enough, but for right now, it is everything.


End file.
